Glitches
Glitch #1: Autoplay (Fixed) This is where you can watch the game play itself without the main menu, you can do this Glitch by pressing the "restart" and "go to menu" buttons in the pause button (it may be fixed). Glitch #two: Vehicle Trail (Fixed) you can get over the spikes on the edge of a map with any car, then you can see yourself on the screen with a weird trail around you. This is caused by the game pretty much badly glitching when you're out of the game area, causing your vehicle to make a circle of itself. As seen in the photo, that circle, if you look closely enough, is just the Space Bike repeated hundreds of times, as the game is not deleting the different versions of it as it moves. In the summer update if you get out of the spikes there will be a secret island with a palm tree Glitch #after two: Bumper Car Wheel There is a glitch where if you lose your wheel and you are a bumper car, you will have a wheel appear seemingly randomly. This is because it was programed with a wheel, like all other vehicles. Another explanation for the wheel is that the wheel had been there all along. On other vehicles, when wheels fall off, you see no visual change in the wheels. With the bumper car, the, "real wheels" are hidden behind the visual wheel, so when they fall off, it looks like they come out of nowhere. This also means that the bumper car may actually have more than one wheel. (Lol) Glitch #for me: Backwards Alien Drone Gun (fixed) This is the glitch that makes the Alien Drone shoot opposite the direction it's supposed too, thus killing itself. The reason for this is because it was accidentally programmed so both guns fire at once, in the target direction, therefore one will almost always kill you. Glitch #5: Mission Impossible This is an odd glitch that can lock you out of completing a mission. Once you beat the mission, if instead of selecting, "Mission Complete," you can exit and close the app. If you do this, upon returning to the sap, you will notice that the mission is not completed. If the mission was a "King of the Hill" mission, if you complete the mission again, The only options will be, "Win Prizes," and, "Watch Replay." Oddly enough, instead of a button next to win prizes, your score will be displaying your house. If the mission was a mission where you have to complete a certain amount of games to continue, then the mission counter will show x/x (5/5, 10/10, etc.). However, completing another game will not add to the counter, and you will not be able to complete the mission impossible levels. In both cases, the mission can only be skipped using the "Skip Mission" button, and you will receive no prize money. Glitch #6: Glitch Coins With the addition of the Advent Calendar, there are some new glitches. One of them is that coins don't load properly on the Advent Calendar screen. If you have more than 100 coins, and you spin the wheel, you will loose coins. If, after this, you go to the Advent Calendar screen, you will still appear to have more than 100 coins. However, if you go back to the Win Prizes screen, you will still appear to have less than 100 coins. The way to fix the display is by closing and opening the app, or earning more coins. The reason for this glitch is unknown. Glitch #7: Everlasting Button On any popup box, tapping the back button repetitively will make the box fade slower, and the button will stay on the screen until you stop pressing it. Some examples of pop up boxes are Special Vehicle or Hat pop ups, or "Buy money" pop ups. Glitch #8: Helmet Automatically Chosen? When you do a mission with a automatic helmet, such as Krampus on "Krampus meets elves" mission, it will be permanent. If you play another mission, weirdly, the Krampus helmet will still be there! I'm not sure if this is a glitch, but here it is. Sorry if it is like spam. -jetpack_joyrider Glitch #9: Headless Horseman If the player plays the headless horseman mission a few times, the cars on the main menu will have no helmets on and will not be able to kill each other. This could be a glitch or just an Easter egg. Glitch #10: Pause Glitch If the player pauses the game just as a driver's head is hit and scores, the "Paused" message will appear but gameplay will continue as normal; the score will be given and the next round will start, where the opponent can move but the player cannot. Resuming fixes this glitch. Glitch #11: Suspension Error It's possible in many different circumstances for a vehicles wheels to get stuck inside of walls. In other cases due to the suspension mechanic, if a platform passes between a wheel and vehicle body, they will be separated by the platform. Glitch #12: 1P Game Modes with 2 Players First, hold down 1P. Then, hold down 2P. Release both of them at the same time, and you should see the 1P menu. Select an option, and you will play that game mode with two players. For King of the Hill, the 2P buttons don't seem to do anything. In Classic type missions, however, you can control red with the red buttons. This also works with some of the daily missions. This was tested with version 1.26 on both IOS and Android. King of the Hill Multiplayer: https://everyplay.com/videos/29925493 Mission Multiplayer: https://everyplay.com/videos/29925339 Flawless David Mission Multiplayer: https://everyplay.com/videos/29947420 Glitch #13: More Than One Player on Team On any soccer match, get out of the arena when another object or player is at your spawn location. Wait a few seconds, making sure your player doesn't respawn, then restart. You will then be playing with 2 players. This glitch can be repeated for more players, and inverted for more enemies. Space Soccer: https://everyplay.com/videos/30328417 Glitch #14: Soccer Feet in Normal Maps Select 2P. Hold down "Local Soccer". Hold down "Wi-Fi". Release both at the same time. You will then be playing as soccer cars in a normal map. Both players are invincible and there is no sudden death. Even falling into water or hitting spikes cannot kill you. If you use this glitch in combination with glitch 12, the AI will not do anything. Since you cannot die, the round will never end, but restarting twice will take you to a normal soccer match. Glitch #15: Change Background Theme Select 1P. Select "Mission". Hold down the back button in the bottom left corner. Hold down the play button for any mission stadium. Release both at the same time. The theme has now been changed. Press the back button again for a better view. The themes are: Soccer, The Originals, Dinosaurs, Aliens, Halloween, Winter, and Motordome. Glitch #16: Lukossa If you close the application wait or add 6 hours to your time then when you go back it and enter your game it will show the driver who tends to tell you about "amazing" replays, and the driver says I may have something to tell you today, so listen up. If you enter one player mode and press mission, it shows the word Lukossa which means locked with a sign saying you need twenty keys. It shows the fact that you need twenty keys even if you have more than twenty, instead of the play button. Here is an image on how the glitch looks like: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrX4i0NVIAER-_F.jpg:large https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrX3rMEVYAEkvxd.jpg:large Glitch #17: Cow In Prize Machine Although rare, sometimes, in the prize machine (where the prizes drop out), a cow would appear. Why is currently unknown. Leaving the prize machine removes the cow from the respective spot. Glitch #18: Kill Button (fixed) if you are using a keyboard that attaches to your iOS device, in any game mode, wether it be 2 player or mission stadium, if you press the space bar, the red player/cpu dies immediately. (not sure about android)Category:Pages Category:Glitches Category:Bugs Category:WiFi battle glitches